


The Doctor and the Paradox - Era 1

by GeronimoEleven



Series: The Fantastic Tale of The Doctor and his Paradox [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Diana is a fuckin mess y’all, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, I Tried, Multi, Past Delusions of Grandeur, Seasons 1 and 2 Rewrite (up to Doomsday), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Doctor (Doctor Who) Needs a Hug, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is a Dork, The Doctor (Doctor Who) is an Idiot, The Doctor is an absolute mess but we love them anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeronimoEleven/pseuds/GeronimoEleven
Summary: It started out simple enough - I was born in the summer of 2001. Nothing special - there were no signs whatsoever that I was anything but the average human being. Growing up showed that I was highly intelligent, and highly imaginative. I began to feel isolated, different, sometimes downright alien. I made a few close friends, but never really had a “relationship” due to mine and other’s mistakes.Things changed, however, on the night I graduated high school.





	1. I'm Trying to Be Serious, I Swear!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm in the process of rewriting this as I'm posting it, so this will update sporadically...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (PS: If you know who I am IRL, and you find yourself in this work - don't judge me! If you don't want me to use your name, lemme know and I'll change it.)

_ It started out simple enough - I was born in the summer of 2001. Nothing special - there were no signs whatsoever that I was anything but the average human being. Growing up showed that I was highly intelligent, and highly imaginative. I began to feel isolated, different, sometimes downright alien. I made a few close friends, but never really had a “relationship” due to mine and other’s mistakes.  _

_ Things changed, however, on the night I graduated high school. _

* * *

_ _

_ I gained an almost superhuman intelligence, and knowledge of things I had never learned. I developed telekinesis, teleportation, and telepathy. I had an advantage over everyone else there - and most of it was unbeknownst to me, until I reached my mom’s house and everything let loose. _

_ Weirdest of all? When my parents took me to see a doctor - to make sure these powers of mine didn’t affect my health - my physician reported that I had two separate heartbeats, indicating that somehow I had gained a second heart. (However, further investigation showed that it’d always been there, but it was just laying dormant.) _

* * *

_ _

_ These new abilities shocked everyone around me, myself included - no one really knew what to make of the changes. Nonetheless, I had college to attend, so I began to try and control what I could do. And let me tell you, it was not easy - it took me the better part of the summer to gain some semblance of control over them, all the while new powers began manifesting themselves (ranging from pyrokinesis to clairvoyance to conjuring things out of thin air.) _

* * *

_ _

_ It had been a couple of years since then - I was living in California and sharing an apartment with my best friend, Ceceila (whom I affectionately call “Cece”.) I’d been able to control my powers much better than before, and it had proven useful around the place with mindless chores and stuff. I was doing some freelance graphic design, but in-between jobs I worked at Barnes & Noble downtown. Cece does shifts there too - she works there full-time. _

_ Little did I know back then that my world was about to be shaken once again. _

* * *

_ _


	2. Grumpy Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for actual plot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update sporadically. 
> 
> You have been warned.

I woke up early that morning. Grumbling as I tossed aside my sheets, I made myself look halfway decent before heading into the smaller-than-average kitchen, where Cece was already up and at ‘em, making herself a good-sized bowl of Lucky Charms.

“Mornin’.” I mumbled sleepily.

“Good morning, friend! Didja sleep okay?” I mumbled an assent as I made a beeline for the Keurig, getting my morning cup of coffee ready. A bowl trailed behind me in midair, filling itself with some Cocoa Krispies and milk.

She smiled at me softly, and I made a thumbs-up gesture.

“Still tired, huh? I’m not surprised - normally you’re asleep till at least 8 or 9.” She made a low giggle and sat down at the bar next to me, as my coffee mug made its way to me.

“Nn. I know - couldn’t sleep in this morning for the life of me. I dunno what it is about me that makes me such an insomniac - maybe this is some sort of new thing my hearts are doing?” I rubbed my eyes and took a sip of my coffee, making a sound of delight as the mostly-vanilla-flavored-creamer concoction slid down my throat.  “Jesus Christ, I love coffee.”

“That’s mostly creamer.”

“Whatever, it’s still got some caffeine in it.”

A sort-of creaking, groaning noise made itself known in the small backyard we had, and the two of us turned to see what the source was.

And I, for one, couldn’t really make sense of what was going on. It seemed like some sort of phone booth was materializing in our yard, but it was solid, and a deep royal blue color. There were small windows in the doors near the roof, and a metal handle poked itself out for entry.

Cece looked at me, signaling for me to go check it out. “This is your kind of area, my dude.”

Nonetheless, she followed me to the doors, and I slowly opened one - and I couldn’t quite believe what I saw.

* * *

Inside, it was much larger than it was on the outside. I shared a quick glance at Cece before we entered.

The inside was grand, stone pillars along the sides of the wall, a railed platform housing what looked to be control panels. I approached it, and then heard a soft voice, cool but friendly.

_“Oh. There you are. Hello Paradox.”_

I turned to Cece, bewildered. The voice chuckled, then remarked,  _“She can’t hear me - human ears lack the capacity.”_

“Zan, what the heck is going on?” Cece inquired softly.

“Dunno, but I think I might be going off the deep end again.. Whatever is talking, says that you can’t hear it because ‘human ears lack the capacity’.”

The voice pipes up again.  _“I’m a female, if you please.”_

“Sorry,  _she_.”

_“Thank you. My thief should be here any minute - by now he’ll have noticed we landed. He’s a bit thick sometimes, you’ll have to excuse him. I’m called the TARDIS by most - I’m quite literally a sentient spaceship and time machine. However, little Paradox, I’d prefer you call me Artemis.”_

I look at Cece again. “Mkay, looks like the ship is sentient, and she’s the owner of the voice I keep hearing. She says that her ‘thief’ should be here any minute now, and to excuse him because he can be a bit thick sometimes.”

Cece looks at me like I just spoke German or something. “What? What’s she mean by ‘thief’?”

Artemis swiftly responds, _“Well, we kind of stole one another. I wanted to see the universe, and so did he, so I led him to me and we ran away.”_

* * *

 

I make a sound of understanding, and not a second later a man of average height and build bursts into the room brandishing a small silver device.

“Who are you? What are you doing in my TARDIS?”

Cece gets defensive and replies snarkily, “Well, jeez, sorry for wanting to know what the hell materialized in our backyard. I’m Cece, and this is Zan.”

 

“Actually, only Cece calls me that. I’m referred to by everyone else as Diana.” He makes a huff, then says, “Oi, watch it. I didn’t even know I’d landed anywhere. Tell me, where and when am I?”

 

“Uh. California, year 2024.”

 

“Ooh, never been here before.” He turns to the control panels light-heartedly. “What’re you playing at, old girl? Why land here?”

* * *

 

Artemis gives no clear response, but the room begins to shake. I look to Cece, slightly panicked, and she grabs my wrist reassuringly.

The “pilot” falls over on his ass during this, and I promptly respond with, “F.”

Cece smacks me lightly on the arm in response.

He scrambles to right himself, and then the room stops shaking. A moment passes before I blurt, “M’kay, one question - what the fre-sh-a-voc-a-do was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos!
> 
> I appreciate them, my dudes.


End file.
